Ballroom Dancing
by Maximumsuperiority
Summary: What happens when both Sammy and Casey go to the same acting convention? one shot. Review.


1**Disclaimer: No! I don't own it! Quit asking me! I'll never say yes!**

I am so bored. My mom is visiting and she dragged me to this actors convention thing. It's very Renaissance-y. I actually had to borrow that dress from Marissa again.

I am extremely bored. I think I said that already.

Right now I am sitting on this huge rock. Everyone is dancing. Unless, of course, you're to be acting in the play they're doing later tonight like my mother. I'm just working on being... you guessed it. Bored.

Wait.

Is that CASEY over there?! He was over at the drink table. Oh my gosh. I got up so I could hide, but Casey saw me.

"Hey Sammy!" He called. I sighed but waited as he walked over. Why did he always make me so nervous?

"Oh... hey Casey." I smiled shyly. Oh gag me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"My mother thought it would be fun so... here I am." I replied stupidly. Why can't I form a decent sentence around him?

"Cool." Casey smiled. "My dad always comes to these things. He brought me with him this time. It's sort of boring."

"Yeah, it's either dance or rehearse for the play." I complained. Casey laughed.

"Yeah, and since we're not in the play and can't dance by ourselves we got screwed." suddenly a weird look came to his face. Like he had just gotten an idea.

Oh no.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

Casey went into a deep bow and asked. "Wilst thee allowest me a dance?" He asked in a british accent.

"I can't waltz." I stated. "Everyone here is experts. I'd make a fool of myself."

"Okay, you don't have to dance in front of everyone." Casey said. I let out a breath of relief.

Then Casey went over to the other boom box that wasn't playing classical music or anything and picked it up.

"What the heck are you doing Casey?" I asked confused.

"Well if you don't want to dance in front of everyone else let's go dance in those woods." he said nodding to the trees.

"Are we even allowed to take that boom box and go in there?" I asked. I couldn't believe I was actually going to go into a forest just to dance with Casey. What was with me these days.

"Sure, this is just a spare boom box and yea the woods are okay territory. Now let's go." He picked up a couple CD's and took my hand. I looked around a moment and then nodded and we went into the woods. He led me semi deep into the forest.

"This looks cool." He said. We stopped in a clearing. He dropped my hand and went and put the boom box down. Then he put a CD in. He turned the music on super loud. It vibrated into me.

The music was sort of deep and quick classical. It sounded great. Then Casey got up and walked over to me.

He smiled at me and slowly put one arm around my waist and pulled me into him. Then he out his other arm around me.

I put my arms around his neck and we just... danced. We didn't exactly just sway like we had done at the Farewell dance, but we didn't exactly waltz either.

But I felt exactly like I had at the dance. Him holding me like this was... nice. And we didn't exactly get closer, we were already pretty close. But yea, I felt his breath in my hair and it sent shivers up my spine. Just his touch was giving me goose bumps.

So thats what we did. We just danced. I think for like an hour. We didn't even pay attention to the music. We just did the same steps over again and danced with each other.

Then a faster song came on. One of those songs where you just can't resist spinning out and in. So that's what we did.

He spun me out and in to him. But even when I was spinning our eyes were locked on eachothers. And with each spin I went in closer to him. And finally he spun me and I turned all the way into him. My hands on his chest and we were lost in eachothers eyes. We swayed a bit.

Both our breaths came quicker and I felt his heart pounding as fast as mine.

"Sammy" he said. That one word telling me how much he cared for me.

We both leaned in, closed our eyes, and our lips touched. Thats when I realized something.

This was complete bliss.

Our lips moved together as if they knew eachother. Casey moved one hand from my waist up to my hair and ran his fingers through it. It felt so right. So good. There were fireworks going off between us. His lips were so soft and warm.

Then the CD ended and it brought us back to reality. We break apart and gasp for breath.

"Woah." He said.

I nodded in agreement and put my hand over my heart as I breathed in. After a moment my breathing had slowed and my heart wasn't pounding so much. Casey smiled

He put his arm around my waist again and pulled me to face him. I looked into his eyes.

"That was amazing." He whispered. I nodded again. I was at a loss for words.

He leans down and whispers in my ear. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm better than okay." I mumbled as I leaned into him. So thats how we stood. It felt so wonderful just having him hold me.

"You're amazing." He told me.

"You're the best" I replied back. We both smiled. Then we realized we should probably be getting back. It was almost time for the play and having our parents see us walk out of the forest in the middle of it would be embarrassing.

So Casey picked everything up with one arm and placed his other arm around my waist and led me to back out of the forest. We hung out together the rest of the night. He was either holding my hand or my waist the whole time. My mom kept glancing at us.

Later that night when I was riding back to the highrise with my mom she spoke up. "So did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah mom... I actually did." I replied thinking of Casey. She smiled knowingly at me and nodded.

**a/n: I actually wrote this over a month ago. But it's been sitting in my note book. I hate having to retype things I've already written. And remember to review. I don't write if I don't get reviews. Unless of course someone pms me and yells at me to write another chapter or one-shot. Then I'll do it. Lol **


End file.
